


Long Way Home

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, University AU, because fuck what happened last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa accidentally on purpose takes the wrong turn home, getting her and Clarke lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts send me them on tumblr? Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com : )

"You know where you're going, right?" Clarke asked, glancing over at Lexa from the passenger seat.

"Yeah," Lexa agreed, and it wasn't a lie, she knew exactly where her destination was but she may have ' _accidentally'_  taken the wrong turn off but you can't really blame her, this was their first date and it was early, she just didn't want it to end yet. All she wanted was to take the long way back to their dorm.

"I don't know, Lexa, this doesn't look like the way we came."

"This is just a short cut,"

"That's what people tend say when they're lost."

If you were to ask Lexa five minutes ago she would've told you she knew exactly where she was but now? Not so much. She had only live in California for three months, having moved there to study at Berkley, where she met Clarke on her second day and was completely smitten from the get go. She wasn't entirely familiar with the region outside the campus.

"Lexa,"

"Lost is such a strong word." Lexa murmured sheepishly, gaining a glare from Clarke.

"Are you kidding? You got us lost."

"Hey, I've been in this town for less time than you so, technically, you should know where we are."

"I'm not the one driving. And why are we driving up?"

Lexa shrugged but continued following the road anyway, placing her hand over Clarke's to try and get her attention, fearing that the girl was mad at her.

Clarke flipped her hand over after a few seconds, sliding her fingers in between Lexa, sending her a small smile. "It's ok but I really don't think this is the correct way, we are going up."

"I know, I just need to drive to the top to turn around, there's no room on this tiny ass road."

"We will just go back the way we came, figure it out from there."

Lexa nodded, following the long road up until she came to a clearing.

"I think this is Grizzly Peak." Clarke murmured as they drove slowly into the middle of the clearing, sitting up a little in her seat to look out to the lights of the city. "My mom was reading up on all the land marks around Berkley and this was one of them. She said it was beautiful."

"She wasn't lying." Lexa agreed, driving a little closer to the edge before stopping. "This is probably extremely cliche of me but do you wanna watch the sunset before we head back?"

"Watching the sunset on our first date? And you told me you weren't a romantic." Clarke teased making Lexa grin.

"You seem to inspire it in me." Lexa smiled, holding her hand out to Clarke. "How about it? A stupidly cliche first date, hm?"

"Ok, but then we need to find our way back. I don't know this town much better than you do."

"Don't worry about it, we can always live in my car if we are truly lost." Lexa teased, getting out of the car.

Clarke done the same, both girls walking to the front if the car and leant back against the warm, metal hood.

Lexa crossed her ankles, leaning back a little, her hands planted flat against the hood.

Clarke was besides her, their hips almost touching and they stared out at the town bellow them, a tint of orange covering the rooftops.

"Have you ever watched the sunset before?" Lexa asked, looking over at Clarke who was idly chewing on her bottom lip. The oranging Sky reflecting off Clarke's eyes, making them look that much more incredible.

"Nah. I never had anyone to go with and I would be kinda depressing if I went on my own." Clarke muttered softly, pulling her eyes away from the sight bellow them to look at Lexa. "Have you?"

"No, but I've seen sunrise. It wasn't anything romantic, I was in Hawaii with my family and my big sister and I watched it from our balcony."

"I have alway wanted to visit Hawaii."

"It's a beautiful island. The locals are nice as long as you aren't a drunk asshole, which there was a lot of." Lexa chuckled.

"I didn't think there would've been many drunk idiots down there, thought it was a peaceful island."

"For the most part it is but you get the odd drunk idiot and most natives will refuse to serve them in any stores or bars."

Clarke nodded, turning her eyes back to the scene in front of them. "That sounds reasonable."

Lexa licked her lips nervously, debating whether she should just reach out and pull Clarke over to stand in front of her or if she would be lame about it and actually ask.

"You are thinking to loud."

"Punch me if this to forward for a first date but," Lexa reached out to take ahold of Clarke's hips and lightly pulled her over to stand in front of her, without any kind of hesitation from Clarke, wrapping her arms around the girls waist and smiled against the back of her head when Clarke relaxed against her.

"You are over thinking this, it's not like we just met." Clarke said, her hands resting on Lexa's forearms that were crossed over her stomach.

"I know, I just don't want to do something that is weird to do on a first date."

"You've hugged me more intimately then this before you had the balls to ask me out." Clarke grinned cheekily, biting her bottom lip as she tilted her head back against Lexa's shoulder. "You are over thinking it, babe, just relax."

"Sorry. I just want to impress you."

"That's not something you ever have to worry about. You are generally quite an impressive person, if you actually tried to impress your date it would just be unfair to anyone else who tried to take said date out after you."

"It's a good job I don't plan on giving anyone the opportunity to take you out after this."

"Smooth."

"Get used to it." Lexa shrugged nonchalantly, smiling when a loud laugh emitted from Clarke's throat.

Lexa leant her chin on Clarke's shoulder, the side of her head against the side of Clarke's. "I feel like we should have some music playing in the background, and there should be a hot male lead and a cute, dizzy female lead."

"So like every romantic movie to ever exist ever?"

"Pretty much." Lexa hummed. "I wonder who the dizzy female would be, I call dibs on being the hot male."

"You're walking a thin line, Woods. You've already got us lost, don't push it."

"But if I hadn't got us lost this wouldn't have happened." Lexa reasoned, nuzzling her nose against the side of Clarke's head.

"True."

Lexa smiled, lightly squeezing Clarke's sides, resting her chin back on the girls shoulder.

The girls waiting for the sun to set entirely before deciding they should probably try and find their way back to the highway.

Lexa put the key in the ignition and, at first, the car started up no problem but as soon as she put it in reverse the car spluttered before shutting off. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Clarke asked, looking between Lexa and the console behind the wheel. "What did you do?"

"I may have forgotten to put gas in the car." Lexa replied sheepishly.

"You _may_  have?" Clarke snapped, looking at Lexa incredulously. "It says right there that it is full."

"Yeah, no. That's broken."

"Lexa! Why the hell haven't you gotten it fixed?" Clarke gaped, smacking Lexa's arm.

"Hey, I am a goddamn student, I can't afford to paid to get a bullshit fuel gauge fixed."

"Ah, of course. Because it isn't all that important, it's not like it warns you when you are running low on fuel so you don't get lost in the middle of nowhere with no gas."

Lexa glared over at Clarke. "Your sass is only attractive when it is not directed towards me."

"How are we going to get home, Lexa?"

"I will called Raven, have her bring us some gas." Lexa grumbled, taking out her phone. "What if I told you there was no signal?"

Clarke rushed to get her phone out, noticing that's he had full signal and, judging by the grin on Lexa face, she did to. "That's not funny, Lex! This is how horror movies fucking start."

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to make you laugh." Lexa smiling apologetically, taking ahold of Clarke's hand and bringing her knuckles up to her lips. "If it makes you feel any better I would totally take on Michael Myers for you."

Clarke tutted and rolled her eyes, trying to remain mad but there was an evident curve at the corner of her lips. "Just call Raven."

Lexa obliged, pulling up Raven's number and hitting call.

"What?"

"I need a favor," Lexa muttered.

"It better be important, Octavia is over."

"You know how you keep telling me to get that furled gauge fixed because sooner or later it would cause me a problem?"

"Yeah?" Raven asked slowly.

"Yeah, that happened sooner rather than later. We are up on Grizzly Peak and I kind of forgot to fill up my tank, can you bring us up from gas?"

Raven sighed. "Sure. Give us ten minutes."

"Thanks, Rae." Lexa hung up the phone, glancing over at Clarke. "She said she will be ten minutes."

"Are we that close to campus?"

"Apparently so," Lexa leant back in her seat, bringing her feet up to rest on the dashboard. "I think I need a new car."

"You just _think_  you do?" Clarke raised her eyebrows, smiling when Lexa's head lolled to the side to look at her.

"Don't be insulting old Betty, she has been in my family for two generations."

"If a car is older than you you should probably know better than to drive it."

"Yeah, you're right." Lexa chuckled, looking around the inside of the old car. "It's a piece of shit, isn't it?"

"I wanna be nice and say no," Clarke murmured, glancing around the car before looking back at Lexa apologetically. "But yeah."

Lexa smiled, lightly shrugging her shoulders. "The car doesn't matter, what matters is the pretty girl you have in you passenger seat."

"God, I can't believe I thought you were somewhat smooth when we met."

"You did?"

"Yeah. The first time we met was me tripping out of my room into you and you said to me..."

"'It's a little to early to be falling for me, don't you think? At least let me take you for lunch.'" Lexa recalled, rolling her eyes at herself. "Why would you agree to go out with me if I say shit like that?"

"I learnt to ignore the dumb shit you say three days into our friendship."

"Good thing, too, I say a lot of dumb shit."

"Mmhm." Clarke agreed, lifting her legs to lie across Lexa's stomach. "What took you so long at actually ask me out?"

"I'd been in a few relationships before where we just met then went out. My sister warned me against that, said the best base for a relationship is friendship." Lexa explained, placing her hands on Clarke's bare shins. "I did intend on waiting six months like my sister had told me to but, look at you, waiting three months was dangerous enough, by six months I have no doubt you would've have a long list of suitors waiting to take you out."

"You're ridiculous." Clarke tutted, rolling her eyes at Lexa.

"Harper said Finn was thinking about asking you out and I heard Jasper talking about you to a guy in class last week."

"Who said I would've agreed to go out with them?"

"I don't want to take that chance," Lexa shrugged, her fingertips dancing across the skin on Clarke's shin. "I know better than to let a girl like you go."

Clarke smiled softly at that, reaching out to gentle pinch Lexa cheek.

"Fuck off." Lexa huffed, grinning bashfully down at her hands.

"I was going to saw turn the radio on but I wouldn't want to run the battery flat, too."

Lexa hummed, reaching down the side of her seat to the little compartment on the door and pulled out her iPod.

Clarke pulled her legs off Lexa and moved to sit as close as she could to her, the center console digging into her side, and probed her feet up on the dash.

"Here, ladies choice." Lexa handed her iPod off the Clarke and stuck one of the earphones in her ear.

Lexa jumped when there was a loud knocking on her window ten minutes later, hopping out of the car when she realised it was Raven. "Thanks, Raven."

"Yeah, sure." Raven handed Lexa the gas canister, dipping down to grin inside the car at Clarke. "What have you two been up to?"

"Were they having sex?" Octavia called from Raven's truck.

"Unfortunately not," Raven replied, levelling Lexa with a warning look. "Maybe this is a kick up the butt to get that fixed."

"I will." Lexa grumbled, taking the fuel cap off and emptying the can into her car.

"No, I have a pretty lady waiting for me, I will see you guys later."

"Hang on, we don't know our way back." Lexa called.

"Hurry up, then." Raven replied as she got into her car.

Lexa finished filling up her car before getting back into the drivers seat, quickly starting her car and following. Her best friend the surprisingly short distance back to their dorms.

"Get that fuel gauge fixed." Raven called as she was dragging toward Octavia's room by the youngest Blake.

Lexa rolled her eyes, walking Clarke back to her dorm room.

"Next time we do this we should take a picnic up to the peak, making it as cliche as we can." Clarke said when they reached her door, turning to look at Lexa as she played with her keys.

"Next time? Even after me getting us lost."

"It was fun, better than any first date I've been on." Clarke shrugged.

"Ok, what if I told you, at first, I took the wrong turn on purpose?"

"You what?" Clarke squinted at Lexa who smiled sheepishly. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it kind of didn't want the night to end and I knew the long way home was that way but I've only been that way once and Lincoln was driving so I obviously forgot it. I'm sorry, I just wanted to spend an extra ten minutes with you." Lexa rushed to explain, bending the tip of her right ear over, a habit Clarke had come to associated with when Lexa was nervous.

"I'm torn between being mad at you and swooning because that is pretty fucking sweet."

"I won't do it again, especially not in that shitty car. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I should really have expected it. I should've known you are the type to pull that kind of sweet stunt even though you claim you aren't a romantic." Clarke smiled, instantly claiming Lexa's nerves.

"So you will go out with me again?"

"Like I said, a picnic up at the peak."

"Ok, that sounds good." Lexa nodded, smiling nervously at Clarke. "Why am I so nervous? I've walked you home countless times before."

"This is different though, isn't it?" Clarke slid her keys back into her pocket and took a step closer to Lexa.

"I guess." Lexa agreed, licking her lips subconsciously, her hands coming up to rest on Clarke's neck when the girl tipped her chin up slightly and briefly connected her lips with Lexa's.

"I remember you saying you didn't mind kissing on the first date."

"And I remember you calling me names because of that." Lexa shot back, opening her eyes to look at Clarke.

"I was teasing you, you know that."

"I'm sure." Lexa huffed playfully, touching her lips back to Clarke's briefly. "I will see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Unless you don't show up in class then yes."

"Other than class," Lexa rolled her eyes, her hands falling to take ahold of Camila's as she took a small step back. "Like, after. Maybe we can go out for lunch, in promise I won't get us lost."

"It's a date," Clarke agreed, tugging Lexa's closer with their joined hands, pressing a lingering kiss to Lexa's lips. "And maybe," Clarke whispered against Lexa's lips, playfully nipping at her bottom lip. "You can come back to my dorm room, was can watch some Netflix."

"And chill?" Lexa laughed when Clarke punched her shoulder, rubbing the effected limb as she took a step back. "I'll take that as a maybe."

"Good night, Lexa."

Lexa's grin softened, "Good night, Griff."

Clarke smiled, turning around to open her door. Lexa waited until she was inside before she headed down the hall to her own room, a little Spring on her step as she went.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
